


Dreamsong

by baeberiibungh



Series: Slumber [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Dreaming, Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has this dream that is the best he ever gets and the worst as well…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamsong

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure how relevant reading the first part of this series is to read this part, but I would recommend you do

Stiles is never sure how they start. He gains the awareness that he is in a dream and therefore dreaming hours into it. And each time Derek is with him when he makes the discovery, so that when he turns to Derek and says, not asks, “This is just a dream,” Derek kissed his hand and hums, holding him softly and the world lies vast before them. The sky is always light, speckled with different lights from the many moons that hang there. They sometimes come down for tea and toffee with stars dangling from their fingertips and Stiles only watches in wonder.

Sometimes, rather rarely, Stiles will meet his father there, walking around tree boughs, bunches of wild tulips in his hands and brilliant smile on his young face and Stiles would miss his mother anew. Sometimes he would even see Scott, lovingly rubbing the belly of a humongous dog three stories high, while the dog rumbled happily. Sometimes Scott would hold Allison, different than how she looks to Stiles, somewhat changed in the inner image Scott has of her. He always looked happy. But when the next day Stiles would ask them about their dreams, he would get vague answers – they never remembered but Stiles did.

Stiles and Derek would walk through space streams, galaxies and suns spiraling into blooming discs, through the dreams of an unborn child dreaming only in shades of darkness, through the imagination of a single blade of grass growing in a world eons away from the small speck that is Earth. And sometimes they would stroll through the slippery slips of a fish dreaming of its ancient ancestor, the water a blue that is light and _light_. Stiles learns from Derek that everyone dreams, everything dreams, and so everyone is welcomed into his realm. And Stiles thinks himself unbelievably lucky at that.

Stiles would hold onto Derek’s arm throughout, squeezing harder and harder when he could feel the dream about to end, the real world and life intruding and Stiles would turn to Derek and would say, “…..

Stiles would wake up from these dreams with his eyes red rimmed and his pillow wet and his heart heavy. But a smiling kiss from his girlfriend would cheer him up a bit. An evening of playing video games or going out drinking with Scott and his other friends seem to do the trick as well, but no matter how hard he laughed and how hard he tried, the dream never lost its intensity and it’s truth, his lips still buzzing from those few words he would utter not even in his dreams perhaps, those were big words. But he managed.

Derek though, Derek with his infinity in a world of immortals, his hands stayed by the rules that he must abide by, the laws he must follow, found he still ached from want when it came to Stiles. He found that whenever Stiles almost said those words, he wanted to return them with, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeated. Thank you for reading.


End file.
